Magic and heroes
by Countvideo
Summary: Natalie (OC) gets taken out of her world and sent to Tokyo because... the people in her world are jerks. Deku is the first person she meet and they slowly form a connection from there. Natalie x Fem Deku yuri.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own My hero academia. This is going to be a OC(Natalie) x Fem Deku fanfiction. I am not the best at writing fanfiction so don't expect this to be the best.

I was planning on making another Fem Naruto x Fem Sasuke fanfic but I am going to put that on hold until I finish my fusion arc. My OC was created with another magic system and world in mind so she is kind of op in mha's world. I will try and have both of these worlds mix slightly so Natalie isn't op when it comes to those fights. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Deku was walking home after school, she walked under an underpass and suddenly ran into a girl suddenly. The force of the impact both knocked them down,

"Oh, sorry." The person who knocked Deku down got up and offered Deku a hand. "Ah, It's fine," Deku said, taking the person's hand and taking in the person's appearance.

The person was a slightly tall girl with black hair and black eyes, she was wearing what looked like worn out, medieval clothes with a leather pouch on her side and a worn out bag on her back.

The girl pulled Deku up and looked around almost like she didn't belong here.

Deku paused to look at the girl as she took in the world around her and then they both went on their ways. Not even a second later there was a loud crash, Deku turned around to see a person with some sort of sludge quirk come out of a sewer.

"Unsuspecting camo." The sludge villain said charging at the girl, pulled something out of her pouch and there was a flash of lightning as the sludge villain scattered.

Deku stared in awe at the girl's power, that girl could become a great hero with a quirk with that. A few seconds later All Might came from the sewer and Deku almost had a panic attack.

All Might looked at the scattered sludge villain and at the girl, "Did you do this?"

"Yes." the girl said looking up at the man curiously, Deku was wondering how the girl was able to not freak out.

"Sorry, I was unable to catch him in time but it looks like it turned out alright." All Might laughed as her patted the girl's shoulder, something which she did not like. "It's fine." The girl said as she glared at where all might was touching her.

"A-All Might, can you sign this for me?" Deku asked nervously as she held out her her notebook.

"Of course." All Might said as he pulled out a marker and signed a page in Deku's notebook. Deku quickly put her notebook away and thanked All Might before deciding to ask All Might another thing.

"A-and can I ask you one thing?" Deku asked, All Might nodded.

"C-can I be a hero without a quirk?" Deku forced out, All Might paused for a moment before giving his answer. "... I'm sorry but you can't." All might said practically crushing any hope Deku had.

"I have to go but it would probably be better if you tried to be a police officer." All might shouted as he lept off in a hurry. The girl stared at Deku for a second as they both gathered their thoughts.

" ...What is a hero and what is a quirk?" the girl asked, almost as if to add insult to injury. "A hero is someone who saves people and beats up bad guys, a quirk is a unique ability or attribute that someone has." Deku said in a somber tone, trying to keep it together.

"So all you need to become a hero is to be strong?" the girl asked making Deku slightly frustrated with her. "You need a bit more than that to be a hero but that is the main thing that you need." Deku said in a slightly more sterner tone.

"I… I think I can help you with that, but I need you to help me as well." The girl said a bit more confidently, Deku looked up at her. "How?" Deku asked, a bit more hopefully but still ready to be dissapointed.

"Well… where I come from we use magic and ki so I could just activate your aura pathways which would allow you to be a hero." The girl explained, Deku could tell she was being serious but was still slightly skeptical.

"And what do you want in return?" Deku asked, sure that there was something like money she wanted.

"A place to stay and info about this world."

* * *

**A/N:**Just before I wrote this I messed up a really good drawing so because I was feeling bad and am back from a two week break I decided it would be ok to start with a shorter chapter. The next chapter I post will also be of this fanfic because I might as well get this ahead and I really don't like the writing on my other fanfics. See you next week.


End file.
